Chocolate Brown
by orange219
Summary: Another dreary imprint story, but hopefully a bit different from the rest. Rated T because I feel like it. Beware, it's a one-shot.


Chocolate Brown

Chocolate Brown

Yet another dreary imprint story.

By: Me. Duh.

Disclaimer: These characters/world do not belong to me, they belong to….um…..Bob Hope?...no, that can't be right…….who is it?! rinnngggg! rinnngggg! Hello? Yeah, 64 times 458 is 29,312. Wait! Don't hang up. Who wrote Twilight? (enter 5 second pause) Stephanie Mayer? Meyer? Oh, ok. Thanks. Yeah. Bye-bye. click Yeah, her.

This story is, in a wrap, an imprint story between blank and (beep). She shall remain a secret for now, where's the fun if you already know who she is? This was written in response to Edwardmarryme's challenge, to write a story blah blah blah blah.

If you're really curious what the challenge is, ask me somehow. (I apologize for future blabbering) Maybe send me a message, a review, I could really care less. Now that I think about it, my story might not be in time for the actual challenge, but nonetheless it's my first Twilight fan-fiction. Doesn't that just get you excited? By the way, you'll have had to read all the books so far to understand my story in the lowest sense of the word. By the way, I changed two semi-important details in the book. Reply and tell me what you think it is.

Now, without further ado, how about I just get on with the story?

_"Get on with it!!"_

_ -Monty Python and the Holy Grail_

Okay, time for the actual story now.

"_And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How _sweet_ you are?"_

As I got up in the morning, I continued on with my daily tradition of looking back on my life, or yesterdays events, at the very least. Being a **wolf** was difficult, that was proven absolutely true by yesterday's turn of events. The red-headed bloodsucker was dead, killed by her own kind, but both sides had suffered. Leah, in a stroke of brilliance, went after a newborn on her own, practically newborn herself. In the end, Jacob the all-mighty saved her ass, but Lo, Behold how the Mighty have Fallen. The right side of his body was crushed by that motorcycle, dangerous thing it was, and, luckily for Jake, Charlie saw the commotion and spread the story far and wide. My fortunate friend gets to wear two casts (maybe) for about six weeks to keep up the charade.

God, after talking to the whole pack in your mind, I swear you start narrating things to yourself.

I grabbed some **scissors** off of my dresser, and self-trimmed my hair a bit. I know it sounds macho, but it's either that or have my hair ripped off of my whole body by getting snagged on twigs in wolf form.

Suddenly, I froze. The smell hit me, in closer range than I ever thought possible, the smell of a leech. It was so strong, I could even smell it through five-inch thick walls, a closed door, and my own thoughts. This wolf thing does get old eventually, I kid you not.

Walking down the stairs, I smelled someone I wasn't familiar with. The house reeked of leeches. I turned to walk right back up the stairs, pretending to have forgotten a **pen**, possibly, when I tripped on my own **shoelace** and fell down the stairs.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww," I groaned. Being fully aware to the fact that it was too late to turn back now, I sat up and looked straight at the parasite that dared enter the house of I, insert name here.

When I came face to face with startled red eyes, I was sure that the same emotion played across my face. I was floating. Gravity had ceased to work, that or it held no meaning to me anymore. All that mattered was her, this pale, scarlet-eyed angel standing in front of me, in nothing more that a simple **dress**. I wanted to talk to her, hold her, touch her, **kiss** her, listen to her talk. Looking back, I realize that I should have felt repulsion, or at least a mild disturbance at the fact that I had imprinted on one of _them_, but what did that matter? No, she was the last important thing left on this earth, now and forever.

After staring at me for a while, holding her breath, she relaxed a tiny bit, and took a deep breath.

Then she froze.

Like the speed of light, she fled the room, her dark hair following promptly.

My heart was torn. My soul mate, my one true love, had fled me in fear of what I might do to her. Granted, resistance to my instincts was normally a trial, but for her anything was possible.

Grief was quickly followed by anger, hatred of myself, for what I was, what I could do to her. I ran outside, passing my **bicycle**, quivering with rage, as my own personal **midnight **engulfed me, and a pain went down my spine.

I was **wolf**. You would think that the simple problems of man would no longer matter to me, in this animal form, yet they were only intensified, along with my senses. I blindly ran off into the forest, in the direction of my angel.

B POV (not Bella, by the way, this is a clue to who exactly he imprinted on. Yes, she's in Stephanie Meyer's book.)

As I ran for my life, faster than any vampire before me, for the strength of a new born is glorious, I could see the **chocolate** colored **wolf **from my dreams chase me through the green forest.

The End

HA! Now you'll never know what happened to these star-crossed lovers! Pbbllltttt!! Yes, this is a one-shot. Which makes me evil. Heck, _I_ would hate me for doing this.


End file.
